New Meetings
by Seylin
Summary: Ever wonder why it seems Logan likes Kurt better than the other students? -DISCONTINUED-


Note: I no own any of the X-men or any from X-men Evolution. Although I want Nightcrawler, he's so cute. And yes the Nightcrawler in this story looks like that off of X-Men Evolution. Also we all know Kurt speaks with a German accent. I'm not gonna go through here and write it like it should be. Forgive me but I'm too lazy to do it. This is my take on how the X-men met Kurt and why Logan seems to hold a special place in his heart for him. –Alkvingiel

X-MEN

NEW MEETINGS

Part 1

"There is a old science lab that to our knowledge has been abandoned in the Canadian wilderness. I don't want you to go alone so I'm sending Aurora with you. If you find anything I want a report. Also while your gone there has been a report that a young mutant has been found in Germany. Go there and see if he wants to come here," Professor X explained. 

"How old is he Professor?" Aurora asked looking at the map. 

"About 16. When you go to see him remember he's very shy and scares easy. I guess that's what happens after years of abuse from the locals. Although all the older people there love him, the younger ones don't," Professor X replied. 

"Why haven't we tried to bring him here before now?" Aurora questioned. Logan watched the map as they spoke not really paying attention. This was the place where he'd gotten his claws unwillingly. 

"This is the first we've heard of him. We received some mail telling us where he was and also his name," Professor X told her.

"His name?" Aurora said.

"Yes, the elders call him Kurt. But the youngsters call him the night devil," Professor X answered. 

"If you two are done talking about this kid I'd like to go," Logan said a little loud. They both looked up at him. 

"He's right. We should be going," Aurora told the Professor. They climbed into the jet and took off. Soon they were over Canada, looking at the trees for some sign of the building. After 15 minutes they saw it and landed in a small opening. Storm and Wolverine slowly walked up to it. The building looked indeed abandoned, ivy and moss grew up the sides the doors were rusted and fell off when they tried to open them. 

"You go that way and I'll go this way. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. Contact me if you find anything," Wolverine explained as they started off. 

"Logan I found the main computer but it seems that all files were deleted some time ago," Storm told him over her waist com an hour later. 

"And I didn't find anything here. Well we might as well go and check on that kid. I guess my past will always be a mystery," Wolverine replied. Storm nodded and they headed back to the airship. It took only two hours to get to Germany from where they were in Canada. They found a clear landing spot in the middle of the woods. 

"There should be a house right around here. That is where he lives," Aurora said looking around. Logan sniffed the air and walked toward the small house. Two older people were standing outside when they emerged from the woods. "Hello I'm Aurora and this is Logan," Aurora greeted them.

"You are here about the boy?" The woman questioned. 

"Yes. We heard that he's having a hard time and would like to take him to a school for mutants that has been made by Professor Xavier. We can help him," Aurora explained. Logan sniffed again and he walked off leaving Aurora to talk to the people. He walked only a little into the forest when he came across a stream. He followed the stream to another clearing. There sitting on a rock was a small blue boy. The boy did indeed look like a small blue devil. Logan took a step forward and a twig snapped under his foot. The boy's head jerked toward him and then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

"Great now where did he go?" Logan asked aloud. 

"Are you here to torment me to?" A voice questioned. Logan turned to stare into two golden eyes fixed in a blue face. The boy was hanging upside down from a tree branch staring at him.

"No. My partner and I are here to see if you want to come to America with us," Logan replied. 

"Ame…rica…" The boy whispered. He then disappeared in a poof of smoke again. Logan could smell him far away probably back at the cabin where Aurora was. Heading back to the cabin Logan wasn't surprised when he saw the boy hiding behind the man and woman, shyly peeking out at Aurora. 

"Kurt…these people wish to take you to America. You may go if you want to, you may have a better future with them than us. But it is your decision weather or not to go," The woman whispered. Kurt looked at the woman who was the only mother he knew searching her eyes with his own golden ones, he turned to Aurora.

"I shall go with you. I do not wish my parents getting hurt because of me," Kurt told them. Aurora nodded with a smile. Kurt and his parents went inside the cabin gathering his few possessions and then came back out and stood ready. Kurt wore a long brown cloak and carried a small suitcase. 

"Are you ready?" Aurora asked. Kurt looked back then at Aurora and nodded. "Okay. Thank you for your corporation and we will be sure to write telling everything," Aroua told them and then led Kurt onto the plane. His parents watched as their son left with these people. Logan sat in the pilot's seat and started pushing buttons trying to get the engine to start. Aurora helped Kurt with his seatbelt and he smiled at her in thanks. Right after Aurora was seated they lifted off. Kurt held tightly to the arms of his chair watching out the window as the only land he'd ever seen got smaller and smaller. Logan knew they were in no hurry to get back so he put the X-wing into auto pilot and relaxed a little. He glanced back at the kid whose eyes were just about closed but he looked alert as ever. 

"Might as well get some rest kid. It'll be a few more hours till we get back to the mansion," Logan told him. Kurt turned his head to the one who had spoken to him. 

"I'm fine, the night is my friend," Was his quiet reply. Logan nodded and watched the sky in front of them; the next time he glanced back the kid was asleep, his knees pulled up to his chest. For some reason and he didn't know why but he smiled. Kurt awoke when the X-wing sat down on the lander pad. He glanced around slowly realizing where he was. 

"Come on kid. Time to meet the professor," Logan told him. Aurora was already gone so he had no choice but to follow Logan down many halls. They came to a stop in front of two very large doors. Logan pushed the doors open and walked but Kurt stayed there for a minute then followed catching up with Logan quickly. Walking again down a hall Kurt made sure not to stray far from his side. 

"This place is incredible," Kurt whispered when Logan finally stopped in a large room. 

"Yes it is. Now stay right here. I'll get the professor," Logan said and walked off. Kurt stood there shaking.

"Don't be scared Kurt. None of us wish to hurt you. I am Professor Xavier and I run this school. Welcome, I would like to know just a little about you and then Aurora will show you to a room. You can get some rest and your classes start in two days," Professor X explained. Kurt nodded under his hood, his eyes were to the ground. 

"I don't know who my real parents are. The ones I came from found me floating down a river when I was a baby. I'm 16 and have lived in Germany all my life," Kurt told him quietly. 

"I see, you can lower your hood we will not scold you for your appearance. We'll have to make you a special watch to give you a human appearance but until then you'll have classes here," Professor X answered. Kurt looked up as he lowered his hood and meet the Professor's eyes but quickly looked away. "Aurora take Kurt to his room and in the morning show him around, I'll see you again at two in the afternoon. But for now get some sleep, I'm sure you are tired even after sleeping most of the way here. Goodnight Kurt," Professor X said and left the room. Aurora turned to Kurt with a warm smile. 

"If you'll follow me then I will show you your room," Aurora smiled. Kurt followed quietly glancing in wonder at all the beautiful things. Finally she stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room," She told him and opened the door. Kurt looked inside amazed by the size of this room. 

"Hey! Auntie O!" Spike yelled running up to her a big smile on his face. Kurt disappeared into his room afraid of being seen, but Spike saw him. "Hey? Who's that?" He questioned. Kurt looked at Spike still mostly keeping out of sight. 

"This is a new student, Kurt; this is my nephew Spike. Come on out he won't bite," Aurora replied. Kurt slowly came out still looking wary of Spike. 

"Dude! You're blue! But hey it's cool. So what's your power? I can make spikes come out of my body to hurt my enemies, hence my name," Spike explained. 

"Um…I can disappear and reappear in another place," He answered. Kurt was surprised that Spike didn't make fun of him after all that had happened in Germany. 

"Cool! Oh hey Rouge!" Spike called seeing a girl just down the hall. The girl, Rouge turned and looked at them. Spike motioned for her to come where they were. "She's someone you need to know," Spike whispered as Rouge walked up. 

"You motioned?" Rouge asked.

"This is Kurt, he's new," Spike said. Rouge looked from Spike to Kurt and stared a minute before smiling. 

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Don't worry this place is a little creepy at night but you'll get used to it. See ya in class," Rouge told him and disappeared into her room. 

"She's nice but what can she do?" Kurt questioned. 

"Rouge has the ability to borrow other mutants powers and steal human life force. She can be very dangerous, don't get on her bad side," Aurora replied. "Spike it's late, go to sleep. Kurt I'll be here to get you at 10 in the morning. Sleep well." Kurt nodded and went into his room closing the door behind himself. It was late yes but Kurt wasn't tired. He opened the balcony door and sat on the rail listening to the new sounds of the night here, it was different from Germany…there were no shouts of coming to hunt him. 

"You don't have to be afraid here kid. This place is protected very well, no one can get in here without authorization," A voice said. Kurt turned quickly to see Logan standing there leaning against the door. He was shocked but then smiled weakly. 

"It's just hard to get over it after being chased all my life. I keep thinking that they will just pop up and I can't get away. I was never able to get away…I never did anything to them but…they never left me alone," Kurt whispered. Kurt looked back up at the stars and Logan stared at him. This kid reminded him so much of himself; he didn't know of his past, had been tortured by those around him, and he wanted to know more. 

"You should get some sleep elf, it's late. See ya around," Logan said and left the room. 

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered and started to walk into his room but then turned around. "Goodnight mother, father wherever you are." And he turned out the lights wondering if they were looking at the same stars he had just been looking at. Across town at the boarding house Mystic stared out her window wondering what had ever happened to her son. The next morning Aurora knocked on Kurt's door. 

"Good morning Kurt, did you sleep well?" She asked after he opened the door. 

"Yes madam, I slept very well," Kurt answered as he came out into the hall with her. Aurora saw him glance up and down the hall. 

"Don't worry Kurt no one here will hurt you, besides everyone is at school. The only ones here are myself, Logan and the Professor. Now I'm to show you around and give you a uniform," Aurora told him as they walked down the hall. Kurt followed closely listening as Aurora explained everything; finally they came to the training and meeting rooms. The Professor and Logan looked up when they walked in. 

"Good day Kurt, how do you like the school so far?" The Professor asked. 

"It is truly amazing Sir but it is hard to believe that no one can hurt me here. I do love what I have seen and the people I have met," Kurt answered. 

"That is good to hear Kurt, Logan and I are working on the watch that will allow you to look like any other student at the regular school the others go to. Until we get this watch ready you will take classes here, you'll start Monday at nine am," The Professor told him. Kurt nodded and Aurora smiled. 

"Let's go get your uniform," Aurora said leading him to another room. After they had left the Professor looked at Logan. 

"What's different about this boy Logan? You seem to have a protective sense come over you whenever he's around," The Professor questioned. 

"I don't know Charles, he just reminds me so much of myself. He's had to grow up to fast just like I did, I believe there's more to him than what we think," Logan replied. 

"I agree," The Professor answered. The next morning in History class at nine am the Professor asked Kurt to stand and he introduced him. "If you have any questions Kurt don't be afraid to ask," The Professor said as Kurt sat down. About an hour into the class the Professor decided to see if anyone had been paying attention. "Alright, anyone who can answer this question will get twenty bonus points." Everyone's ears perked up then. "Who ruled the Roman Empire in 45 BC and then was murdered a year later?" The Professor asked. He stared at blank faces who were scratching their heads trying to remember but then he saw a small blue, three fingered hand raised slightly. "Yes? Kurt?" He questioned a little surprised. 

"Caesar ruled the Roman Empire in 45 BC but a year later was murdered by his closest friends. After the assassination of Caesar in 44 BC, Antony's skillful oratory, immortalized by Shakespeare in the play _Julius Caesar_, turned the Roman people against the conspirators, leaving Antony for a time with almost absolute power in Rome. A rival soon appeared, however, in the person of Gaius Octavius, later the Roman emperor Augustus, who was grandnephew of Caesar and Caesar's designated heir. A struggle for power broke out when Antony, Octavius, and a third contender for the throne, the Roman general Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, formed the Second Triumvirate and agreed to divide the Roman Empire among themselves," Kurt explained and then blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him. After a few minutes when he was able to regain his thoughts the Professor spoke. 

"Kurt? I didn't cover all of that? Where did you learn it?" He questioned. 

"When you haven't any friends I guess you take the next best thing and for me that was any book I could get my hands on," He answered. 

"Well I'm very impressed and think you deserve more than twenty points for such a wonderful answer so I'm giving you fifty," The Professor told him. Kurt blushed even more. 

"Thank you Sir," Kurt whispered. When class let out Kurt started to walk alone back to his room when a girl ran up to him. 

"Hey Kurt!" She called. Kurt looked back and waited until she caught up. "Hi! My name is Kitty, and I sit two seats behind you in class. Your answer to that question about Rome was amazing! Oh, and then everything you got asked in the rest of the stuff was amazing to!" She gushed with a smile. 

"Thank you, can I help you with something?" He questioned. 

"Actually…I'm kinda failing history. Could you maybe study with me and a couple of others outside this afternoon?" Kitty questioned. 

"Um…I'm not sure if I can go outside. Someone may see me but we could meet in the library, I heard this school has a very nice one," Kurt replied. 

"This school has a library?!" Kitty exclaimed. Kurt laughed and Kitty grabbed his hand. "Oh come on Kurt! It'll be fun!" She squealed and dragged him outside. From the window Logan watched as Kitty dragged Kurt over to a shaded spot under a tree and introduced him to her friends. 

"_There is something else there…but what is it_?" He thought. Over the next week Kurt made many friends though his closest were Rogue, Spike, Kitty and Logan. He and Logan shared many talks late at night always on his balcony. Kurt was liking his new life and wrote home almost everyday, late in the afternoon the Professor called him to his office. Professor X saw his nervous look and smiled. 

"Don't worry Kurt you haven't done a thing wrong. I just called you here to give you your new watch. This watch is special and will give you any appearance you want. Once you are the way you like you will remain that way with a few minor adjustments," He explained and hooked the watch around Kurt's wrist. Pressing the button he wheeled back and watched as a glow went around Kurt and changed him from his blue form to a regular looking teenager. Kurt looked at himself and then smiled at the Professor. 

"This is the best present I have ever gotten! Wow! I…I look normal! Thank you!" He exclaimed turning around and admiring himself in the mirror. The Professor and Logan shared a smile as they watched him. In their happiness no one noticed the small vase by the window that was floating in the air…

TBC…

So? What do you guys think? Just so you know the vase isn't floating by the power of the Professor or Jean…hmmm….I wonder who it could be? It might be Kurt but then again it could be another mutant. Also Kurt isn't super super smart, everyone just has their good subject and history happens to be his. Stay tuned for the next chapter! - Alkvingiel 


End file.
